Souvenirs
by greynono
Summary: Un petit accident et la vie peut totalement changer... Yaoi, humour.
1. Accident

Disclamer : ces personnages appartiennent à Sanami Matoh et je lui serais toujours infiniment reconnaissante de les avoir créé.

Genre : yaoi, humour

Note : me revoilà ! Avec mes retards et mes idées loufoques ! Mais j'espère sincèrement que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira et qu'elle saura au moins vous arracher quelques sourires…

Bisous à tout le monde !

…

…

**Souvenirs…**

_Chapitre 1 : Accident_

…

…

JJ soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, sa tête appuyée sur son poing. Sa silhouette avachie était assise au fond de la cafétéria du commissariat et Drake eut un petit sourire amusé en le voyant alors qu'il s'asseyait un peu plus loin avec Ted pour déjeuner. Il posa son plateau sur la table et attrapa son morceau de pain alors que Ted haussait un sourcil intrigué.

- Dis donc… JJ, il a un problème non ?

Sa question arracha un petit rire à Drake qui répondit en souriant :

- Ouais ! Et son problème s'appelle Dee !

- Hein ? Ils se sont encore disputés ?

Drake haussa les épaules d'une manière de dire « la routine quoi » et son visage adopta une petite moue lassée.

- Bah tu sais ce que c'est… JJ est raide dingue amoureux de Dee, et ce dernier ne voit que Ryo. C'est aussi simple que ça.

De son côté, situé juste à côté de la fenêtre qui donnait dans la rue, JJ n'eut qu'à baisser son regard pour apercevoir deux silhouettes familières en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il admira les mains si belles, si fines de Dee glisser sous la chemise de Ryo et il regretta presque que ce dernier ne s'en offusque pas… Cela faisait longtemps d'ailleurs que le métis ne s'offusquait plus de rien avec Dee. Il appréciait le bonheur d'avoir le policier pour lui tout seul à sa juste valeur.

Cette vision idyllique du couple le fit encore plus soupirer et il fut soulagé de les voir rapidement s'éloigner dans leur voiture de fonction, lui épargnant ainsi de souffrir un peu plus.

Ce n'était décidément pas amusant d'être amoureux d'un homme qui ne vous regardait même pas, ou alors juste pour se demander quelle astuce nouvelle vous aviez trouvé pour lui pourrir la vie. Il n'était qu'un poids pour Dee, mais JJ s'accrochait avec l'énergie de la jeunesse et l'espoir d'un désespéré.

Une nouvelle silhouette entra dans la cafétéria, son plateau à la main. Son pas lourd avait une vague ressemblance avec celui de JJ lorsqu'il venait de se faire remballer par Dee, et son visage était aussi sinistre qu'une porte de prison.

L'homme s'assit de l'autre côté de la salle, s'exilant volontairement pour éviter tout contact avec les policiers et Ted fut de nouveau surpris :

- Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il a le commissaire Barclay ?

Le rire de Drake fut très expressif cette fois-ci et il répondit sur le ton de la confidence :

- Un problème qui s'appelle Ryo !

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

……

Barclay tenta de garder son sang-froid alors qu'il relisait la plainte déposée contre un de ses hommes. Homme qui se tenait juste devant lui et essayait de se faire le plus petit possible.

- JJ, je sais que tu n'es pas un conducteur émérite, mais tout de même… Comment as-tu réussi à percuter ce stand de journal hein ?? Tu n'as jamais appris à te garer convenablement ?

- Excusez-moi monsieur… Je ne l'avais pas bien vu dans mon rétro et…

- Et tu t'es dit qu'en t'enfuyant, tout irait beaucoup mieux c'est ça ? Tu imagines la réputation de notre commissariat maintenant ?

- Je ne recommencerai plus, je vous le promet…

Le téléphone sonna, interrompant la conversation mouvementée et tout en fusillant JJ du regard, Barclay décrocha. Sa voix était furieuse alors qu'il maugréait :

- Oui c'est pour quoi ?... Hein ? Ils ont eu un accident ? La voiture 27 ? Bien sûr que c'est la nôtre ! Attendez quelques minutes…

Barclay mit sa main sur le combiné et demanda à JJ :

- La voiture 27 nous appartient bien n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques secondes avant de pâlir brusquement :

- Oh mon dieu…

- Quoi ?

- C'est la voiture de Dee et Ryo… Je les ai vu la prendre tout à l'heure.

Ce fut au tour de Barclay de pâlir et il reprit rapidement la conversation :

- Où sont-ils ? Où sont mes hommes ? Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite !

Il raccrocha brutalement et attrapa sa veste pour se diriger vers la sortie, JJ sur les talons :

- Je viens avec vous commissaire ! Je veux savoir s'ils vont bien !

- D'accord mais c'est moi qui conduit, trancha rapidement Barclay.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

……

Le commissaire Barclay demanda à l'infirmière de lui répéter le nom de la chambre, n'étant pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

- Chambre 202 monsieur. Ils sont réveillés depuis quelques minutes.

- Parfait !

Tournant les talons, il prit aussitôt le chemin des ascenseurs, toujours suivi par JJ qui était décidé à ne pas le lâcher d'un centimètre.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont bien commissaire ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Je l'espère.

L'ascenseur les emmena directement au deuxième étage de l'hôpital et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre 202, pressés de voir l'état des deux policiers. A tous les coups, Dee y était pour quelque chose dans cet accident, songeait Barclay. Son Ryo était incapable d'avoir un accident… Il l'avait déjà vu conduire et il savait depuis qu'il était très prudent. Non tout cela était de la faute de Dee et il allait en payer le prix fort, foi de commissaire ! On ne mettait pas la vie de ses coéquipiers en danger aussi facilement ! Et surtout pas celle de Ryo !

Il ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre, faisant sursauter ses deux occupants et s'attirant leurs regards ébahis. Soulagé il se rendit compte que les deux hommes allaient plutôt bien, si ce n'était quelques hématomes de ci de là, mais rien de bien méchant. Le regard menaçant, il s'approcha aussitôt du brun en s'exclamant :

- Dee !! Je parie que c'est toi qui conduisait ! Tu es complètement inconscient ou quoi ?

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas… Non décidément, Dee ne réagissait pas comme d'habitude. Barclay tiqua et en resta bouche bée quand le policier demanda soudain d'une voix angoissée :

- Dee ? C'est... moi ? Je m'appelle Dee ?

Mais à quel jeu il jouait cet imbécile ?

- Mais bien sûr que c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? C'est quoi cette comédie ?

- Moins fort ici, vous êtes dans un hôpital monsieur !! s'exclama soudain une voix derrière eux.

Barclay se retourna : une jeune femme se tenait devant eux, en blouse blanche, apparemment furieuse qu'on se permette de tels éclats dans son hôpital.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Docteur Isna, en charge de ces messieurs. Je vous prierai de vous calmer et de parler moins fort ici. Ces deux hommes ont besoin de calme.

- Mais docteur, qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? demanda JJ, angoissé.

- Le choc de l'accident a provoqué un léger traumatisme crânien apparemment, entraînant une amnésie probablement passagère. Du moins nous l'espérons…

- Amnésie…

JJ et Barclay restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, assimilant doucement l'information, avant que dans un mouvement simultané, leurs regards ne se croisent. Il y avait une lueur dangereuse dans leurs yeux et le médecin fronça les sourcils, s'inquiétant soudain de leur identité :

- Et vous êtes ?

- Commissaire Barclay et agent de police Adams. Je suis… le compagnon de monsieur MacLane.

- Et moi je suis le compagnon de De…. monsieur Latener.

….

….

A suivre…


	2. Amants ?

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Sanami Matoh.

Genre : humour, yaoi

Note : je n'ai reçu qu'une review pour le dernier chapitre, merci beaucoup à Kitsune8 d'ailleurs ! Mais j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous enthousiasmera un peu plus…lol

…

…

**Souvenirs**

…

_Chapitre 2 : Amants ? _

…

Dee se réveilla lentement, émergeant d'un sommeil réparateur. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il passait son temps à dormir, comme si son corps avait un besoin crucial de sommeil. Il fallait croire que le choc qu'ils avaient reçu les avait sérieusement sonné.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne se rappelait absolument pas de ce choc. L'accident dont le médecin leur avait parlé lui était totalement inconnu. Il n'en avait pas le moindre petit souvenir, et il semblait que l'homme qui était censé l'accompagner au moment de l'accident avait le même problème.

Le médecin leur avait parlé d'amnésie, un terme qui les avait passablement effrayé tous deux. Mais le mot en lui-même était beaucoup moins terrible à affronter que la réalité.

Il ignorait tout de lui-même, de son passé et jusqu'à son nom lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, et pendant de longues minutes angoissantes, il avait eu l'impression d'être plongé dans le pire cauchemar de toute son existence. C'était énormément déstabilisant de se réveiller et d'avoir l'impression de naître au monde, blanc de tout passé et de tout souvenir. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme si son existence n'avait jamais eu la moindre importance.

Et quand on lui avait affirmé que l'homme qui reposait dans la même chambre que lui était son coéquipier, il l'avait regardé en fronçant les sourcils, recherchant désespérément le moindre souvenir de lui dans son cerveau endormi. Mais rien… Absolument rien. Le jeune homme était un mystère total à ses yeux !

Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que cet homme ignorait également tout de lui-même, à son tour amnésique ! A croire que la malchance s'abattait sur eux. La seule personne capable de lui donner le moindre petit indice sur sa vie passée l'avait également oublié !

Il y avait des jours comme cela où il valait mieux ne pas se réveiller…

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il tournait lentement son visage vers le dénommé Randy couché sur le lit voisin. Ce dernier était déjà réveillé depuis longtemps apparemment, et à ses côtés se tenait une gerbe de fleur magnifique, énorme et aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Le pauvre Randy avait l'air perdu, les yeux dans le vide, et Dee cru bon de se racler la gorge pour lui signaler son réveil.

Aussitôt le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire adorable. Dee fronça les sourcils… Adorable ? Depuis quand il trouvait les sourires des mecs 'adorables' ?

Oubliant cette pensée incongrue, il demanda :

- Ca va ? Qui t'as offert ces fleurs ?

- Le commissaire Barclay… Enfin, je veux dire… Rose.

Dee eut une petite grimace énervée. Il détestait cet homme !! C'était instinctif chez lui, chaque fois qu'il le voyait entrer dans la pièce et se diriger vers le lit de Randy, il sentait les poils de ses bras se hérisser et il en avait la chair de poule. Et c'était encore pire quand il le voyait déposer un baiser sur le front de Randy, qui était trop perdu pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

En fait, il fallait dire que depuis que ces deux hommes étaient entrés dans leur chambre, Dee et Randy étaient passablement troublés. Ils leur avaient affirmé qu'ils étaient gays, et qu'ils étaient chacun leurs compagnons respectifs. Passé le premier choc de cette révélation, Dee et Randy avaient eu un mal fou à s'y habituer…

A vrai dire, être gay ne dérangeait pas vraiment Dee… Ne trouvait-il pas les sourires des mecs 'adorables' après tout ?

Mais ce qui lui posait réellement problème, c'était plutôt son type de mec… Quel genre d'homme pouvait-il aimer pour avoir choisi JJ comme compagnon ? Et lui-même, quel genre d'homme avait-il été pour choisir JJ ?

C'est vrai que lorsqu'il avait aperçu JJ la première fois, il s'était demandé s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un malade qui s'était échappé de la section psychiatrique de l'hôpital où ils étaient. Le jeune homme lui avait carrément sauté dessus et lui avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes, le prenant par surprise, avant de s'exclamer « mon Deedee d'amour !! »…

Evidemment, la première réaction de Dee avait été de repousser l'étrange créature collante qui se permettait ce genre de familiarité. Mais par la suite, une fois qu'il avait eu des explications, données sur un ton mélodramatique épouvantable par JJ, Dee n'avait pu qu'accepter la situation. Un peu à contrecoeur, mais devant les yeux larmoyants du jeune homme, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le cœur de le repousser une nouvelle fois. Il s'était mis à sa place : si JJ avait eu un accident et qu'il ne se souvienne plus de lui à son réveil, il aurait probablement été blessé de se voir être repoussé… Et même si cela le gênait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui causer cette souffrance. Alors il s'était laissé faire, mais avec modération… Tout en se demandant intérieurement quel démon l'avait poussé à choisir un tel énergumène comme compagnon tout de même !

Randy semblait avoir eu le même problème de son côté, bien que les choses se soient un peu mieux passées pour lui (oui, il n'avait pas un petit ami trop exubérant lui au moins !). Le fameux commissaire Barclay lui avait également annoncé qu'il était son compagnon, se contentant pour sa part de l'embrasser sur le front, le respectant un peu plus que ne l'avait fait JJ avec lui. De toute façon, Randy ne se serait pas laissé faire. La situation semblait également énormément le gêner et il s'était légèrement détourné quand Barclay l'avait embrassé, lui refusant ses lèvres. Rose n'avait pas insisté de toute façon, mais il passait régulièrement le voir depuis, apparemment très heureux de le voir enfin réveillé et pratiquement remis de l'accident.

Mais on sentait que Randy avait du mal à apprécier la situation, tout comme lui-même, et cette perte de mémoire les plongeait dans une perplexité désarçonnante.

- Je n'en reviens pas… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je sors avec un homme… murmura soudain le métis.

Dee eut un petit rire et il secoua la tête :

- Ca ne me gêne pas vraiment pour ma part. Mais je te comprends Randy, ça m'a quand même fait un choc.

- Non…

- Quoi non ?

- Appelle-moi Ryo s'il te plaît… Rose m'a dit que tout le monde m'appelait comme ça, je préfère m'y habituer dés maintenant.

- Ok… Ryo.

- Il m'a dit aussi que j'avais des origines japonaises… C'est dingue, comment on peut oublier ça ? Pourquoi je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir du nom et du visage de mes parents ?

Ryo semblait vraiment aller mal et il leva sa main pour la porter à son visage, tremblant légèrement. Mû par une impulsion soudaine, Dee se releva et se dirigea vers son lit pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Doucement il lui prit sa main et la serra avec tendresse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il détestait voir le jeune homme aller aussi mal. Il lui semblait tellement fragile en ce moment…

- Hé, t'en fais pas. Le médecin nous a dit que cela reviendrait. Il faut juste avoir un peu de patience. Et puis, nos… amants nous aideront.

- Oui… Rose est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et puis, il est gentil, et patient. Il a l'air de vouloir vraiment m'aider.

Raaah, pourquoi l'évocation de Barclay mettait Dee aussi mal à l'aise ? S'était-il passé quelque chose entre lui et le commissaire auparavant ? Pourquoi y avait-il une telle… répulsion en lui chaque fois que Ryo évoquait son nom ?

Secouant la tête, il ajouta avec un petit ricanement :

- Ouais… J'aimerai que JJ soit aussi… attentif parfois.

- C'est vrai qu'il déborde d'énergie… compatit Ryo avec un petit rire.

- Ah ne m'en parle pas ! Une vraie calamité ! Je n'ai jamais le temps de me reposer quand il est là ! Je me demande comment je faisais avant…

- Mais il est gentil dans le fond… Et puis, il t'aime vraiment tu sais, cela se sent.

- Mouais…

Visiblement Dee n'avait pas le même enthousiasme que Ryo vis-à-vis de JJ, et d'ailleurs cela se confirma quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme resplendissant qui hurla, au cas où son entrée n'est pas été suffisamment remarquée :

- Dee !!!! Comment vas-tu auj….

Mais quand il s'aperçut que son amour s'était levé et était aux côtés de Ryo, il écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de venir attraper son bras pour le ramener vers son lit, malgré les protestations de Dee.

- Non non, il ne faut pas te lever mon amour, tu es encore convalescent !

- Mais je vais très bien, arrête ça JJ !

- Couche-toi dans ce lit et ne bouge plus ! ordonna soudain JJ, autoritaire.

Malgré son envie de le rembarrer, Dee obéit et se recoucha, un peu étonné tout de même de la possessivité de son amant. Il avait remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'il approche Ryo, comme s'il était jaloux… Et il en allait de même pour Barclay en y réfléchissant bien…

Ou alors Dee se faisait des illusions, et JJ s'inquiétait juste pour sa santé… Oui il fallait qu'il arrête de se raconter n'importe quoi.

Quoique lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de JJ posé sur Ryo qui pourtant lui souriait gentiment, Dee eut quelques doutes…

…

…

A suivre…


	3. Débuts difficiles

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Sanami Matoh.

**Souvenirs…**

_Chapitre 3 : Débuts difficiles…_

Le regard de Ryo balaya la pièce lentement, alors qu'il tentait de se souvenir du moindre petit détail qui aurait pu l'aider. Mais il eut beau chercher, l'endroit lui était totalement inconnu et une ombre de nervosité passa sur son visage, assombrissant ses traits.

Son compagnon s'en rendit aussitôt compte et il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, essayant d'apaiser le métis.

- Ca va aller Ryo, ne t'inquiéte pas. Je t'ai dis que j'allais rester avec toi pour t'aider les premiers jours. Je sais que cela ne doit pas être évident.

Le japonais eut un petit sourire nerveux et rétorqua, décidément vraiment mal à l'aise chaque fois que son compagnon le touchait :

- Merci Rose. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter mais… Je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi. C'est terrifiant de… ne rien reconnaître.

- Oui je comprends.

Ryo lui adressa un regard étrange auquel le commissaire ne porta même pas attention, et il avança dans la pièce.

Comment pouvait-il comprendre ce qu'il vivait ? Rose ne cessait de lui répéter cela mais Ryo y croyait de moins en moins. Barclay avait encore ses souvenirs, un passé bien précis, qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Alors que lui n'avait plus rien de tout cela. Comment dans ces circonstances-là pouvait-il le comprendre ? Son assurance énervait de plus en plus le jeune homme.

Il finit par suivre Rose à l'intérieur de l'appartement et il partit à la découverte de l'endroit, essayant malgré tout de se souvenir du moindre détail. Lorsqu'il entra dans une petite chambre dont les murs étaient remplis de posters de groupe de musique et d'idoles du sport, il comprit aussitôt qu'il devait s'agir de la chambre d'un adolescent et il partit aussitôt retrouver Rose.

- La chambre dans le fond, elle est à qui ?

Il fallut quelques minutes à Barclay pour comprendre de quoi il parlait et il eut un petit sourire rassurant :

- C'est celle de ton fils adoptif, Vicky. Tu vas bientôt le rencontrer ne t'inquiéte pas mais il passe quelques jours chez une de ses amies je crois. J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de temps avant de le revoir.

- Mon… fils adoptif ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

- Ryo, tu avais besoin de repos… Je te jure que tu le verras bientôt.

- D'accord. On… On s'entendait bien tous les deux ? Et pourquoi je l'ai adopté ?

Sur le coup, la question prit de court Rose qui resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant d'imaginer une réponse possible à donner à son compagnon.

- Oui oui, vous vous entendiez bien mais… C'est un adolescent tu comprends, il avait besoin d'indépendance. Et… Tu l'as adopté parce que… Son père était mort je crois.

Rose se souvenait vaguement de l'histoire que lui avait raconté JJ à propos de ce Vicky, qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré d'ailleurs. Il lui avait seulement parlé au téléphone en lui demandant de ne pas venir tout de suite voir Ryo, prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'énormément de repos. Pour le bien du policier, le jeune garçon avait accepté, à condition toutefois qu'il puisse revenir le plus vite possible, ce que Rose avait accepté, en attendant de trouver une bonne excuse à débiter au gamin sur leur relation entre lui et Ryo. Ce qui ne serait pas évident…

Mais en attendant, il comptait profiter au maximum de ces petits instants avec le beau métis, et peut-être qu'avec le temps, Ryo finirait par s'habituer à lui et à l'accepter. De toute façon, Rose ferait son maximum pour que cela arrive, car il comptait bien profiter de cette chance que le destin lui offrait.

S'engouffrant dans la cuisine, il s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir Ryo ?

- Je ne sais pas… Quel était mon plat préféré avant ?

Barclay écarquilla les yeux : zut, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à une telle question ! Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il hésita et finit par fouiller dans les placards. S'il avait la chance de tomber sur une conserve quelconque, il aurait peut-être un début de piste intéressant.

Malheureusement il n'ouvrit que le placard des assiettes et au même moment, Ryo mit son nez dans la cuisine, intrigué :

- Et bien Rose ? Tu ne te souviens plus de mon plat préféré ? Je ne t'en avais jamais parlé ?

- Et bien si… Enfin… Non, pas vraiment. Tu sais, on n'a jamais réellement abordé ce sujet.

- Ah bon ?

Surpris, le métis fronça les sourcils… Puis il abandonna le sujet et répondit :

- Et bien fais-moi un paquet de pâtes, ça ira parfaitement.

- D'accord !

Rassuré Rose se mit à la tâche, alors que le métis prenait place sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

Mentalement, Barclay adressa une petite prière à sa chance bienfaitrice : il était chez Ryo et lui préparait le repas, comme un vieux couple. Pour un peu il en aurait pleuré de joie mais il se contenta de faire chauffer de l'eau avec un sérieux inébranlable, devinant Ryo derrière lui.

Le métis lui observait la scène, essayant de se remémorer un épisode de son passé qui aurait été similaire, mais cela lui fit tellement mal à la tête qu'il abandonna en soupirant.

- Tout va bien Ryo ? s'inquiéta Barclay.

- Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Les pâtes furent rapidement préparées et quand le métis voulut se lever pour mettre la table pour eux deux, Rose l'en empêcha d'un petit geste de la main, déclarant se charger de cela.

Mais force lui fut de constater qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas l'emplacement des couverts et des verres, et demander à Ryo ne servirait à rien du tout. Le métis le vit donc fouiller dans tous les placards, lui offrant de temps en temps un petit sourire embarrassé qui se voulait rassurant, sans vraiment l'être.

Or Ryo n'était pas un idiot, et il comprit rapidement que Rose ne devait probablement jamais être venu ici… C'était tout de même étrange, lui qui lui avait assuré qu'ils étaient en couple depuis longtemps. Il ne connaissait même pas son plat préféré ! De la part de son amant, c'était… surprenant.

Mais il n'osa rien dire et laissa Rose dresser la table devant lui, se contentant de rester assis, un brin amusé par la tournure des évènements. A vrai dire, Barclay n'était pas vraiment un cordon bleu en cuisine et il faillit plusieurs fois se brûler avec la casserole, il oublia de rincer les nouilles, ce que le métis s'empressa de lui rappeler et enfin, il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant de trouver un plat capable de contenir les pâtes, le premier s'étant révéler trop petit puisque la moitié du contenu de la casserole s'était étalé sans grâce sur la table…

Mal à l'aise, Rose finit enfin par s'asseoir en face de Ryo et il lui tendit son assiette remplie :

- Voilà, bon appétit !

Ryo eut un sourire amusé et il mangea de bonne grâce, affamé.

Ils passèrent un bon moment à parler de tout et de rien, Rose abordant surtout le sujet du travail et pas vraiment celui de leur vie privée, mais Ryo n'insista pas. Au contraire, parler de son métier le passionna véritablement et il but toutes les paroles de son compagnon à même ses lèvres, enthousiaste.

Il dû d'ailleurs paraître un peu trop passionné car, Rose se rapprochant doucement, ce dernier ne pu résister à une pulsion bien normale et profitant du petit air ravi qui transparaissait sur les traits de son cher métis, il franchit la petite distance qui séparait leurs deux visages et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Ryo.

Sa réponse fut immédiate. Par pur réflexe, le métis s'écarta soudain et balança son poing sur le visage de Rose, le faisant tomber de sa chaise.

Pendant quelques minutes très longues, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Rose sur le sol regardait son compagnon avec étonnement, et Ryo en faisait de même, complètement stupéfait par son propre geste. Comment avait-il pu… frapper son amant ?

- Mon dieu, je suis désolé Rose !! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas, je te jure…

Barclay se releva, massant sa mâchoire endolorie et il offrit un petit sourire crispé à Ryo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien…

Mais par pure précaution, il mit cette fois-ci un peu plus de distance entre lui et le métis…

Et durant le reste de la soirée, Ryo se sentit très mal… Pourquoi donc avait-il frappé son amant ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il envie de recommencer chaque fois que Rose le frôlait d'un peu trop prés ?

…

…

A suivre…

Et voilà, début d'une cohabitation qui va s'annoncer plutôt douloureuse pour notre cher Rose !lol

Prochain épisode : du côté de chez Dee !


	4. Sentiments étranges

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Sanami Matoh.

Genre : humour, yaoi

Merci beaucoup à Kitsune8 et Eien-no-shian d'être toujours au rendez-vous ! Ca fait du bien de lire vos reviews !

…

**Souvenirs**

…

_Chapitre 4 : Sentiments étranges… _

…

Pour Dee, la vie s'annonçait sous de très sombres auspices… Beaucoup plus terribles que ceux de Ryo.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas seulement envie de frapper JJ… Non, il avait tout simplement envie de le tuer. Net et sans bavure. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun témoin dans l'appartement et il pourrait toujours cacher le cadavre. Il aurait le temps de s'inventer n'importe quel alibi avant qu'on ne le retrouve…

Parce que non seulement le jeune homme était d'un romantisme écoeurant et tenait absolument à lui prouver ses sentiments à tout bout de champs et pour n'importe quelle raison, mais il avait le don d'énerver Dee comme personne avec ses bavardages incessants et ses 'DEE-SEMPAI' qui lui donnaient la chair de poule.

Mais comment avait-il fait pour survivre avec un énergumène pareil ? Ou alors… Il était probablement aussi fou que lui, ce qui expliquait tout. Et son accident n'avait fait que réveiller la partie censée et raisonnée de son cerveau, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne supportait absolument plus JJ.

Et quand il pensait qu'il ne le supportait plus… Cela faisait à peine quatre heures qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital que Dee regardait déjà la fenêtre comme une amie à travers laquelle il pourrait se jeter dés qu'il serait à bout.

Catastrophique !

Pourtant JJ faisait des efforts, à vrai dire jamais Dee n'avait vu un amant aussi amoureux de toute sa vie… Du moins l'imaginait-il puisqu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir. S'il avait été aussi… excité que lui, Dee aurait sûrement été enchanté de l'avoir comme amant.

Mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas le cas. Dee n'y arrivait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Ils avaient mangé ensemble, JJ faisant brûler la moitié du repas et contribuant à remplir absolument toute la conversation en lui racontant tous leurs souvenirs de l'école policière. Dee avait supporté pendant un temps avant de demander brutalement :

- Et après ?

- Après quoi Dee chéri ?

- Après l'école… Comment ça s'est passé ?

JJ eut un gros blanc qui surprit Dee. Si le jeune homme se taisait comme cela, ça ne présageait rien de bon… Rien de bon du tout ! Il releva son visage vers lui et fronça les sourcils :

- Et bien JJ ? Il ne s'est rien passé ?

- Euuh… Si bien sûr ! On s'est retrouvé dans le même commissariat et on a décidé de continuer notre relation. De toute façon on s'aimait telleeeeeement Dee chéri !

Dee ne fut que moyennement convaincu mais il ne dit rien et continua de manger, finissant rapidement son assiette. Et comme JJ n'avait pas cessé de parler une seule seconde, le policier finit par se lever en disant lme plus calmement possible :

- Je vais faire un tour, je reviens.

- Hein ?? Mais… Tu ne connais pas le quartier, tu vas te perdre Dee chéri !

- Mais enfin, je suis un grand garçon, je peux m'en sortir tout seul ! Et puis si tu me couves trop, je ne retrouverai jamais mes souvenirs !

Mais devant les yeux larmoyants de cocker battu qu'adopta JJ, Dee finit par céder et il accepta qu'il l'accompagne en soupirant. Pauvre de lui… Les jours à venir s'annonçaient terribles.

Ils sortirent donc faire un tour et Dee apprécia l'air frais de la nuit, qui soulagea doucement un mal de tête naissant. Bizarrement JJ avait cessé de parler et il se contentait de s'accrocher à son bras comme un koala à son arbre. Si Dee avait tourné la tête, il aurait aperçu les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux alors que le jeune homme se répétait mentalement, en pleine extase : « je marche aux côtés de Dee-sempai… Je tiens le bras à Dee-sempai… Je suis l'amoureux de Dee-sempai… Aaaah la vie est trop belle ! ».

Pour sa part, Dee avança doucement dans les rues, laissant une douce impression de déjà-vu l'envahir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui semblait se rappeler cet endroit. Ces rues lui semblaient familières… Cette boutique également, il lui avait semblé l'avoir déjà vu… Il y a très longtemps de cela.

C'était étrange, ses yeux regardaient le décor comme quelque chose de tout nouveau et pourtant, son esprit lui soufflait qu'il connaissait tout cela, qu'il le connaissait presque par cœur. C'était tellement bizarre et surtout, assez désagréable.

Au bout d'un moment, JJ s'arrêta brusquement et Dee tourna un regard étonné vers lui.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- N'allons pas par là… Dee, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ?

Les yeux de JJ s'assombrirent et il lâcha soudainement :

- Nous sommes dans la rue où habite Ryo.

- Ah ?

L'intérêt de Dee s'alluma brusquement alors qu'on évoquait le policier. Ne comprenant pas, il demanda :

- Tu n'aimes pas Ryo n'est-ce pas JJ ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, soudain mal à l'aise et il avoua :

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi ? Il s'est mal comporté avec toi ? Pourquoi je sens toujours cette tension en toi quand tu es avec lui ?

JJ paniqua intérieurement mais il tenta de le cacher. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose, sans quoi Dee allait avoir des soupçons. Alors bêtement, il sortit la seule chose qui arrangerait ses projets.

- Il n'a jamais été correct avec toi Dee… Il… Il ne t'aimait pas et il ne cessait de trafiquer dans ton dos pour que tu aies des ennuis. Il t'a même dénoncé au chef une fois, pour un malheureux rapport…

- Ah bon ?

Alors là, Dee revenait de loin. Ryo lui avait semblait être quelqu'un de bien, de gentil… Quelqu'un avec qui il se sentait vraiment bien. Ce que lui avouait son amant n'avait aucun rapport avec l'idée qu'il s'était faite du jeune homme.

- Tu es sûr de ça JJ ? Il semblait… tellement gentil.

- C'est depuis son amnésie. Il a complètement changé et il a dû oublier ses ressentiments vis-à-vis de toi. Je te jure que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, se sentant tout de même coupable de dire cela de Ryo. Mais c'était lui ou le policier, et JJ n'avait aucune envie de laisser Dee lui filer entre les doigts. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient enfin une vraie relation tous les deux.

Etonné et choqué d'apprendre cela, Dee fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas, silencieux. JJ n'osa rien dire et il sursauta presque quand son compagnon lui demanda :

- Et toi, tu habites où ? Tu ne vis pas avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux inquisiteurs de Dee obligèrent JJ à avouer qu'il habitait quelques rues plus loin, dans un autre quartier.

- Bien alors je te dis bonsoir ici. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à revenir jusque chez moi pour repartir après.

- Mais Dee chériiii ! s'exclama JJ.

- Non, excuse-moi mais j'ai besoin de repos et… J'ai envie d'être seul. Je suis désolé JJ.

Malgré son air abattu, le jeune homme acquiesça et après avoir volé un baiser à Dee, il repartit vers son appartement, abandonnant son compagnon dans le noir de la nuit.

Dee le regarda s'éloigner avant de retourner vers chez lui. Mais une brusque sensation le poussa à faire demi-tour et il retourna jusque dans la rue où habitait Ryo. Instinctivement il devina l'immeuble où il habitait et il leva les yeux vers une fenêtre éclairée.

Deux silhouettes s'y dessinaient et Dee fronça les sourcils. Evidemment, Barclay devait être là…

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en lui. Pourquoi un tel sentiment de haine envers Rose et pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à croire JJ sur ce qu'il avait dit sur Ryo… ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait… Il en était sûr.

En soupirant, il finit par s'éloigner, tête basse, shootant dans les cailloux sur le trottoir.

Ryo était un salaud ? Bon sang, mais pourquoi Dee n'arrivait-il pas à y croire ?

Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il une furieuse envie d'être à la place de Rose Barclay en cet instant même ?

Et enfin… Pourquoi ne ressentait-il aucune culpabilité vis-à-vis de JJ quand il pensait à cela ?

A suivre


	5. Jalousie et oeil au beurre noir

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture !

…

**Souvenirs **

…

_Chapitre 5 : Jalousie et œil au beurre noir_

…

Ce furent sans doute les quinze plus longs jours de leur existence… Du moins le pensèrent-ils, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun souvenir de leur passé. Mais quelque part au fond d'eux, ils étaient sûrs de ne pas avoir connu un tel calvaire depuis trééés longtemps !

Quant à Rose Barclay et JJ, ce furent les plus beaux jours de leur vie. Et sans aucun doute cette fois-ci !

Le pauvre Ryo se débattit avec une envie de plus en plus tenace de frapper Barclay chaque fois qu'il se penchait vers lui pour lui voler un baiser, et Dee sentait son poing le démanger chaque fois que JJ criait avec toute l'énergie qu'on lui connaissait un « DEE SEMPAI » claironnant et exécrable. Et s le premier regrettait ses réactions incontrôlables, le deuxième se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas agi plus tôt et surtout pourquoi il restait avec un type aussi criard ! En clair : tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Et apparemment, seuls Rose et JJ ne s'en rendaient pas compte ou tout du moins refusaient de voir la vérité en face.

C'est pourquoi leur retour au commissariat, après quinze jours de convalescence, fit un bien fou aux deux malades. Pourtant, le bâtiment et les visages souriants qu'ils croisèrent ne leur rappelèrent absolument rien, mais au moins purent-ils un peu respirer et voir d'autres personnes que leurs… chers et tendres.

Démonstratif, Ted sauta au cou de Ryo, follement heureux de le revoir, sous le regard virant au noir brut de Barclay, qui décidément était de plus en plus possessif vis-à-vis du jeune policier. Drake fut moins expressif, au grand soulagement de leur commissaire, et se contenta de serrer la main au jeune homme, remarquant son grand air étonné et son sourire malhabile et timide.

Tout le commissariat avait été prévenu : ils savaient tous pour l'amnésie passagère des deux policiers et personne ne viendrait donc les embêter, au contraire. Chacun semblait s'être mis d'accord pour faciliter au maximum le retour des deux jeunes hommes, et les dossiers difficiles ou délicats avaient mystérieusement disparu de leurs bureaux, leur permettant ainsi de reprendre le travail en douceur sans trop de turbulences.

Quant au reste… Seuls Ted et Drake étaient réellement au courant de la liaison entre les deux policiers, et le jour avant leur retour, Barclay s'était fait un plaisir de mettre les points sur les i. En clair, si jamais ils osaient faire la moindre remarque ou évoquer le moindre souvenir du passé de Ryo, et de Dee par la même occasion, ils risquaient très gros ! Le commissaire n'avait pas réellement cherché à cacher le fait que désormais il sortait avec Ryo, et les deux policiers avaient rapidement compris de quoi il retournait, sans oser faire la moindre remarque à leur chef. Il valait mieux ne pas se frotter à Rose lorsqu'il s'agissait du beau métis… La question était beaucoup trop délicate.

Ce matin-là, Barclay leur adressa donc un coup d'œil rapide, lourd de signification et après donné un dernier baiser sur le front de Ryo, il leur souhaita une bonne journée et partit travailler dans son bureau, priant de toute son âme pour que tout se passe bien.

Ryo adressa un petit sourire gêné au deux policiers qui avaient suivi des yeux la silhouette droite et fière de Rose, et Ted ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer :

- C'est moi ou Barclay avait un œil au beurre noir ?

Drake pouffa alors que le pauvre Ryo rougissait subitement et baissait les yeux de honte, atterré qu'ils l'aient remarqué. Il fallait dire aussi que la veille avait été très mouvementée et Rose n'était pas arrivé à ses fins, malgré tous ses efforts. Les réflexes de Ryo, malgré son amnésie, avaient encore de beaux jours devant eux !

Il s'assit sagement à son propre bureau et prit le premier dossier qui attendait sagement sur la pile, l'ouvrant avec précaution et une certaine curiosité. Drake s'approcha aussitôt et s'asseyant sur le rebord de la table, il lui dit gentiment :

- Ecoute, si tu as le moindre problème, tu n'hésites pas à nous le demander ok ? Ted et moi, on est là pour ça.

Ryo releva son regard vers lui et le remercia chaleureusement, ravi de cette attitude envers lui.

- Dites-moi… Ca fait longtemps que je travaille ici ? Avec vous ?

Drake réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Et bien, en fait tu es là depuis environ cinq ans je crois. Ted est arrivé un an après toi et moi et Dee on était là avant.

L'évocation de Dee troubla Ryo qui repoussa son dossier et sembla hésiter sur la façon d'amener la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Drake comprit aussitôt qu'il avait gaffé et il adressa un regard inquiet vers Ted qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, d'un air de dire que maintenant que le mal était fait, il fallait assumer.

- Oui, Dee… Je… Je me demandais si… Si vous pouviez me dire quel genre de relation j'ai avec lui ?... Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Drake écarquilla les yeux et Ted déglutit, mal à l'aise. Alerte rouge !

- C'est-à-dire que… Ca dépend. Barclay ne t'a rien dit ?

- Et bien, il est resté très évasif là-dessus. Il s'est contenté de me dire que nous étions coéquipiers mais que nous ne nous entendions pas très bien. En fait, j'ai cru comprendre que Dee ne m'aimait pas et qu'il s'était souvent montré plutôt agressif envers moi ces dernières années.

Ted et Drake pensèrent aussitôt que leur commissaire n'était qu'un salaud, mais ils gardèrent cette réflexion pour eux et Drake prit sur lui pour répondre :

- Oui, peut-être a-t-il raison mais… Je ne crois pas qu'il faut juger Dee aussi vite. C'est un ami et c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Hum… C'est aussi ce qui me semblait. Peut-être que notre amnésie nous permettra de repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Alors ça, avec Barclay, c'était moins sûr mais une fois de plus les policiers tinrent leur langue et ils se contentèrent de sourire au jeune homme. Leur amitié leur hurlait de casser cette mascarade mais… Ils savaient que les retombées seraient terribles.

Et puis quelque part, il y avait toujours l'espoir que leur amnésie disparaisse : après tout ce genre de choses étaient souvent passager et quand ils retrouveraient leurs esprits et leurs souvenirs, Barclay et JJ allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

C'est donc fort de cet espoir-là que Ted et Drake se mirent au travail. Mais cela fut de courte durée car une tornade humaine, collée à Dee, entra bientôt dans leur bureau, et ils levèrent les yeux au ciel en voyant l'étrange tableau devant eux.

Jamais JJ n'avait été aussi proche de Dee, même dans ses plus beaux rêves, et visiblement, cela ne semblait pas enchanter plus que cela le pauvre policier maintenant attribué d'un membre supplémentaire dont les yeux brillants et le sourire béat commençaient à l'agacer.

JJ foudroya aussitôt du regard les pauvres Ted et Drake, malheureux témoins dans toute l'histoire, leur indiquant ainsi de respecter son nouveau bonheur sous peine de voir les plus grands malheurs de la terre s'abattre sur eux. Ils comprirent le message et restèrent sagement à leurs places respectives, pendant que Dee allait rejoindre la sienne. Si JJ avait pu tracer son chemin à l'aide de pétales blanches et d'un tapis rouge, il l'aurait fait… Jamais encore ils n'avaient vu leur ami dans un tel état, proche de l'écoeurement tout de même. Et le pauvre Dee était sans doute le plus à plaindre.

Même Ryo eut un demi-sourire devant l'attitude excentrique de JJ, qui s'assura que tout allait bien avant de mettre un temps infini à décider de partir en direction de son propre bureau. A la fin, ce fut Dee lui-même qui le poussa en-dehors de la pièce, et il s'empressa de refermer la porte comme s'il craignait que la calamité ne décide de rebrousser chemin.

Ted pouffa et ne pu s'empêcher une petite remarque ironique :

- Il a l'air en forme ce matin JJ…

Dee lui jeta un regard qui hésitait à être méchant, puis finalement il baissa le pavillon noir et abandonna la partie, mettant sa fierté de côté. Oui, il était très en forme… Trop en forme ! Et encore n'en avaient-ils eu qu'un tout petit aperçu en quelques minutes. Lui il supportait cela depuis quinze jours !!

- Ne m'en parle pas… C'est une catastrophe.

Dee partit s'asseoir à son bureau mais visiblement, travailler ne le bottait guère plus que cela et il s'installa confortablement dans son siège tout en jetant un regard curieux sur la pièce. Evidemment il ne s'en souvenait absolument pas, alors qu'il avait tellement espéré sur ce retour au travail pour que quelques souvenirs ressurgissent…

- Dites les gars, ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît ?

- Ouais, une paye même ! répondit joyeusement Drake. Un peu plus de huit ans tous les deux… Ted ça en fait quatre, et Ryo cinq.

Dee toisa Drake et se releva soudainement pour venir l'attraper par le col assez violemment, surprenant tout le monde dans la pièce.

- Alors POURQUOI tu ne m'as pas empêché de sortir avec ce crétin de JJ ???? POURQUOI ??? Je t'avais fait une crasse ce jour-là, t'as voulu te venger c'est ça ??

Ted éclata de rire alors que le visage de Drake se décomposait et qu'il tentait de balbutier maladroitement :

- Ben… Euh… Non… Je… Je sais pas…

Dee le relâcha en soupirant : il n'avait pas envie de frapper dés le premier jour un de ses amis, mais bon sang, il mourait d'envie de se défouler sur quelqu'un pour les pires quinze jours qu'il ait passé !

- Réponse éloquente… T'as intérêt à te rattraper pour te faire pardonner.

Drake tiqua et s'écria aussitôt :

- Hé, t'es majeur Latener ! T'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais depuis ma sortie d'hôpital, hein ?

Il retourna en ronchonnant sur son siège, sous les yeux amusés de Ryo qui avait suivi toute la scène, et remarquant son bureau vide, il se mit à pianoter des doigts sur le métal de la table.

Un genre de petit bruit répétitif et à la longue, franchement agaçant… Angoissant même quand on connaissait l'humeur actuel du policier.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Drake excédé se releva en disant :

- Je vais chercher des cafés pour tout le monde !

- Je viens t'aider ! s'empressa de dire Ted en le suivant, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Un sourire triomphant illumina le visage de Dee pour seule réponse.

- Hé, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! dit-il à l'adresse de Ryo.

Le métis lui retourna un grand sourire. C'était étrange, malgré tout ce que lui avait dit Rose sur son coéquipier, il se sentait tellement bien en cet instant avec lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à en croire un seul mot. Certes Dee semblait avoir un langage plutôt cru et peu distingué, et un caractère plutôt passionné mais dans le fond… Ryo aimait ça. Plus il y repensait, plus l'attitude un peu trop coincée de Barclay le mettait mal à l'aise, alors que le naturel de Dee lui réchauffait le cœur.

- Oui… Depuis l'hôpital.

Dee fit soudain glisser son fauteuil juste à côté de celui de Ryo et avec un regard malicieux, il demanda :

- Et comment ça se passe toi avec ton Jules ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben Barclay… ! T'as réussi à retrouver quelques souvenirs avec lui ?

Ryo eut une expression ennuyée et il répondit, un peu gêné :

- Pas vraiment… J'ai l'impression de le découvrir chaque jour et ça me fait vraiment bizarre.

- Ouaip ! Comme moi.

Dee croisa ses bras et balança sa tête en arrière, son regard partant se perdre vers le plafond.

- J'y arrive pas avec JJ… J'ai un mal fou à l'embrasser, et je ne te parle pas au lit !

Ryo rougit subitement et baissa la tête, roulant des yeux offusqués, ce que ne tarda pas à remarquer Dee à ses côtés. Il pouffa et lui donna un petit coup de coude taquin :

- Ah, je vois que pour toi, il n'y aucun problème apparemment… !

- Ben… En fait…

Oh non, c'était pire que de la honte d'avouer cela et pourtant… Aussi rouge qu'une tomate, le policier finit par dire à demi-mot :

- Je ne peux pas… m'empêcher… de le frapper…

- HEIN ?? s'exclama Dee en sursautant sur son siège. Attends… Quand tu dis le frapper, tu penses… le frapper ?

- Ouiii…, lâcha le pauvre Ryo, couvert de honte.

- Et il aime ça le petit Barclay ?

Le métis releva un visage scandalisé vers son coéquipier, qui pour sa part ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer, drôlement amusé par la situation.

- Dee !!!

- Hé, je disais ça comme ça… Sous ses petits airs coincés se cache peut-être un masochiste, qui sait ?

- Mais… Dee !!!! s'offusqua de plus belle Ryo.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et quand Dee vit le visage cerné de lunettes noires apparaître dans l'entrebâillement, il éclata de rire et se plia en deux sur sa chaise.

Barclay haussa un sourcil et demanda froidement :

- On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive Latener ?

- Oh non, rien monsieur le commissaire… Rien… du tout…

Mais Dee riait tellement que Rose prit la mouche et il s'approcha de Ryo pour l'inciter à se relever et à le suivre.

- Viens, je venais te proposer de prendre un café…

- Oui j'arrive.

Ryo se releva, souriant en voyant le fou rire de son coéquipier et suivit à contrecoeur Barclay à l'extérieur du bureau.

Pour sa part, Rose n'avait pas tellement apprécié retrouver son compagnon aussi prés de Dee, et la jalousie atteignait en lui un point culminant qu'il avait tenté de dissimuler du mieux qu'il pouvait, et heureusement pour lui, le fou rire de Dee l'avait aidé dans ce sens.

Il resserra sa main sur le bras de Ryo et repensa au petit sourire qu'il avait eu en sortant du bureau. En quinze jours, il n'avait pas réussi à le faire sourire ainsi une seule fois, et quelques minutes en compagnie de Dee semblaient lui avoir redonné goût à la vie.

Non, cela ne se passerait pas comme ça !! Jamais !

Désormais Ryo était à lui… et il le resterait !

…

…

A suivre….


End file.
